


New In Town

by Lyric_Hartwell



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Incineration, Moth - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Summary: Hiroto Cerna's been on the road for a while when a short stop in Boston turns into a lot more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: No Single Flower Wilted





	New In Town

There ain’t nothin’ better than feeling the wind through yer fur, Hiroto thinks as ze whips down the highway on their bike. A couple cars honk at zir, angered at zir blatant disrespect for traffic laws. In truth, it’s less purposeful disrespect rather than complete ignorance. Hiroto’s never been much for rules of any kind.

Having travelled well enough to know when the tank is edging on empty, Hiroto takes an exit close to Boston. Ze’d been there once a number of years ago. At the time ze had just been passing through, but ze’d observed enough to know that a lot had changed since ze’d last been in town. Almost immediately a vine cracking through the asphalt makes the road near undrivable. 

Unbelievable. Guess ze’ll have to walk zir bike to the nearest rest stop. But hey, while in town, nothing hurting in a lil fly around. It’s been too long since ze’s spread zir wings. Ze drives to the nearest parking lot, then takes off zir helmet. After a moment of consideration, ze takes off zir leather jacket and scarf, too. Ze wants to feel the wind racing through zir fur as much as ze can.

Hiroto spreads zir wings as far as ze can, and then launches into the air. Ze rises, higher and higher and higher, wanting to touch the clouds. Much as ze enjoys being out on the road, there’s just something about being up here that feels so much like home. Ze skims the bottom of a cloud, just close enough to feel the dampness. Ze shakes zir antenna to flick off the moisture. 

Being above a city is just about the best thing in the world. All those little lights sparkling and dancing along the roads. Making a constellation of the earth. Suddenly, a flash of light right in the center of zir vision shocks them. Wow. If the rest of the city is stars, then that was polaris. Hiroto can’t help but be pulled in. 

As ze descends, it dawns on Hiroto that ze’s about to be pulled into some bullshit if ze goes to investigate. But hey, it’s been a while on the road. The best part of travelling is getting new stories to tell.

Hiroto lands in the middle of a stadium. Although at first it was hard to tell. The place looks like a forest. But ze can hear the screaming of the crowd and… of the players? Ze takes stock of the situation ze’s just landed in. Yeah okay, that’s definitely not good screaming. There’s ashes in the air and… ah, blaseball. The moth had heard a little about what’d been going on with professional blaseball. Looks like the splort was finally catching up to the stakes of street blaseball. Hell, maybe even surpassed it by now from the look of things.

The players up to bat are running around all in a tizzy. A little pale gal appears to be in shock and some folk are gathered ‘round her, while some others seem to be digging through the ashes looking for something. Eventually someone shouts in triumph and runs off to start… digging? Okay, yeah, this is all a bit much for one lil moth gal.

But just as ze’s about to leave, someone notices zir standing on the field. A coach maybe? Real pretty gal whoever she is. She walks up to Hiroto with a bat in hand and harries out the words, “I don’t have a clue who you are but… Do you know how to play blaseball?”

Do you really wanna get mixed up in all this nonsense? Hiroto thinks to zirself. But then without giving it much consideration, ze nods to the pretty coach lady. What can ze say, ze’s always been kinda drawn to trouble.

Ze takes a strong grip on the bat suddenly being thrust towards zir and steps up to the plate while the rest of the team gathers ‘round whatever or whoever they buried near the dugout. The pitch comes in without much warning and instinct takes over. Hiroto’s hit launches the ball up over the forested field and into the stands. It happens all too fast for Hiroto to really take it in, but the one impression that lasts for zir as ze runs the bases is... that felt so damn good.

As ze returns to homebase, a pretty plant gal with some wicked looking teeth steps up to bat. Hiroto winks at the gal, just in case, and then notices the coach lady who’d given zir the bat is waiting for her.

“That was amazing!” she says, and without warning hugs Hiroto tightly. Hiroto puts zir strong arms on the gal’s shoulders and pushes her away, wings flapping fast to say how ze doesn’t like to be touched without warning. 

The coach doesn’t seem to recognize that Hiroto said anything, and without missing a beat keeps talking. “I’m Leucosia, third base coach for the flowers. Uh, our other coach is, well, as you can see the whole team is going through a really hard time right now.” She pauses to wipe away some tears, seemingly caught between a hyperactive energy and being devastated. 

“Anyway! You were amazing and we’ve kinda got a missing spot in our lineup and I have no idea who you are or if I should even be making this decision but I mean I think we can trust you I mean you’re really pretty and cool like wow and,” she pauses to take a breath. “What I’m trying to say is, do you think you’d wanna play with us for a while?”

This is probably the sort of decision you’re supposed to spend a lot of time thinking over. But Hiroto’s always been the kind of person to just do what makes zir happy. So ze nods. Leucosia makes a sort of happy squeal that’s way more annoying than it is cute, and Hiroto makes a note to forget about her and focus on the pretty gal with the sharp teeth. Ze walks over to the dugout, keeping zir distance from the rest of the team for now. Ze doesn’t want to get in the way of what they’re all going through.

Ze doesn’t know if this place could be a home, but it can at least be a place to hang out for now. Looks like ze’ll be staying in town a while longer.


End file.
